


Comfort

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Flying, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes Hermione flying.  Written June 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/)  
> Title: Comfort  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: June 2010 over at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/). The prompt was "flying" and, as always, it's exactly 100 words. Please be sure to go read [the other entries](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgchallenge/28512.html) as well!

He kicked off from the ground, soaring high. Up here, hidden among the clouds, he was free to be who he wanted, free to take comfort in something so simple as riding a broomstick. The tribulations that were grounded stayed behind him. For one fleeting moment, he felt true happiness begin the long journey through his veins to his heart. And as he veered left, he felt her arms tighten around his waist.

"Are you scared?" he yelled.

Her chin laid upon his shoulder and he heard her whisper above the howling wind.

"Not with you."

Happiness flooded his heart.


End file.
